


ASOIAF Weird Ideas

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: A collection of my ideas that are too weird to be standalone stories.





	ASOIAF Weird Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn takes the blow for Robb and he survives. After losing his sister, the grief drives Edmure Tully insane, and he becomes convinced that he needs to keep his nephew - who his sister died for - safe by any means necessary. Even if it means imprisoning him indefinitely.

Robb was sitting on a large, comfortable bed. The room around him was neatly furnished, and he had everything he needed - from books to spare clothes. He had a comfortable bed to sleep in and a bathroom to keep himself clean and fresh as well as perform certain......less dignified functions. Servants brought him meals three times a day. In short, he had everything he wanted, except for one thing. Freedom. 

That was denied him by his own uncle. After his mother died to buy him time to escape, Edmure Tully became convinced that the best way to preserve Catelyn's memory was to protect him, her son. And he was right about that. What was wrong was how he chose to do it. He imprisoned Robb in this room, as lavish as it was, and kept the door locked night and day, except when meals were brought to him.

Edmure himself visited him from time to time, and they spent that time as a family should. Initially, Robb had tried to convince his uncle that he needed freedom several times, but he was rebuffed each time, with Edmure insisting it was for his own good. Eventually, Robb gave up on trying to convince him. His uncle genuinely believed what he was saying, and that was the scariest thing. Robb knew that grief made people succumb to madness, but he never thought that his gentle uncle would be one of them.

"Never again." Edmure had whispered back then "Never again would I lose any other member of my family."

That, more than anything, was what made Robb decide to give up on his requests. 

'Family, duty, honor'. Those were the words of House Tully, which underlined the importance of their family ties. The family came first for House Tully.

Currently, Robb was reading a book, and he found it interesting, very interesting. It pulled him in, and he couldn't stop reading it. He wanted to know how it ended.

Some part of him still missed his freedom, but another part of him decided that this was an appropriate punishment for him. It was his mistakes that forced his mother to sacrifice her life for his. It was his mistakes that drove his uncle insane after her death. 

This......this was penance.


End file.
